Gwen Tennyson and Kevin Levin
Gwen Tennyson and Kevin Levin are one of the main couples alongside Ben Tennyson and Julie Yamamoto. The pairing is also known as "Gwevin". Original series When they first met, Kevin was a renegade 11-year old, who knew Gwen as Ben's smart-mouthed cousin. He later had an vengeance against Ben and almost burnt Gwen in the episode Framed. In Back With a Vengeance, Kevin holds Gwen hostage so that Ben would give up the Omnitrix. Ultimately he gets trapped in the Null Void. During the series, Gwen distrusts Kevin at first meeting, and barely comes into contact of him for the remainder of the series. According to Dwayne McDuffie, they met again somewhere between the original series and Alien Force http://dwaynemcduffie.com.lamphost.net/forums/viewtopic.php?f=2&t=1448&sk=a&start=490 Alien Force In Ben 10: Alien Force, Ben was still distrusting of Kevin, but at Gwen's decision to trust him, Ben went along with it. Slowly, the trio became friends. In What Are Little Girls Made Of?, Kevin didn't want Gwen to go off leaving him and Ben. The two also work well in the battle field. Whenever Gwen's knocked down in a fight Kevin would automatically be by her side helping her up and so is otherwise. Both of them would also put their life at risk in order to protect the other. Arguments between Kevin and Gwen are quite unique. Shouts were rare but instead talking sternly but quietly in each other's face makes up for it. In Darkstar Rising, Gwen tries to comfort Kevin for his father's absence and his stripped privilege. The two almost kiss until a Highbreed barged in. Their relationship grows in the second season. They danced together in Save the Last Dance. When Kevin gets mutated after he and Ben try to hack the Omnitrix, he tries to break off things between himself and Gwen during his bouts of self-consciousness. Kevin was quite depressed, he also gave Gwen a "keep me in your memory" locket telling her to remember his old self before the accident in Fool's Gold. His appearance didn't bother Gwen but it proves just how much he cares about it. As seen in the episode In Charm's Way, Kevin still strives hard, though he vents his frustration in the wrong way (on Gwen) thus falling for Charmcaster which made conflict. In the end, Ben tells Kevin that Gwen's been working day and night to find a cure for him leaving him to regret getting mad at her. However, he tries to make it up to her by saving her from Darkstar in Trade-Off leaving him from human form into his mutation. Gwen though still cares for him just as much such as in Time Heals and Vendetta where she'd go to desperate measures to make things up. In The Final Battle: Part 2, after Kevin returns back to normal, they share an on-screen kiss, also reviving their relationship. Ben 10: Alien Swarm In Alien Swarm it also looks like they are dating, seeing how Ben doesn't get what "Gwen sees in Kevin." Gwen also kissed Kevin on the cheek when he found the chips.At the beginning of the movie, he also briefly protected her from the chips. Kevin also kissed Gwen on the cheek because she was a little jealous of Kevin building Ben a car and not her. Ultimate Alien In Ben 10: Ultimate Alien, for the first few episodes, they both don't show much interaction, and have a lot of arguments such as in Video Games and the early episodes. However, things got settled and changed in the episode Too Hot To Handle after Gwen gets hit by P'andor's blast, he quickly held her, helping her get up, and told her not to ever do that to him like that again. Later on the episode, he made Gwen leave the power plant because he's worried about her. In Fused, after Gwen casts the spell, she nearly fainted and landed on Kevin's lap. There was some obvious eye contact too. In the episode Hero Time, it is shown that Gwen does not approve on Kevin falling for other girls instead of her. For example, Gwen threateningly told Nocturne that she would "peel her like a grape" after seeing Kevin quite happy of Jennifer thanking him for saving her life. In the episode Ultimate Aggregor Kevin kissed Gwen on the cheek after she took him to one side to talk to him, when Kevin reveals the insanity of Osmosians when they absorb energy, Gwen learned to know why Kevin was so bad that Kevin was a child. In Map of Infinity Gwen is defeated by Aggregor and Kevin help her, soon Kevin is defeated too, when the two up, the two embrace, Ben, Gwen and Kevin are in search of Map of Infinity, where Gwen collapses under a gate that Ben and Kevin are holding the two despairing, just Aggregor takes the first part of the map, and Kevin save Gwen. In Perplexhahedron Kevin says he wants to take care of her in front of Swampfire and admits he likes her. And after Swampfire freed Gwen from the ice, she and Kevin kiss. Then Swampfire says in disgust "Why don't you get a room?!" In The Forge of Creation ''Kevin is forced to absorb the power of the Ultimatrix to stop Ultimate Aggregor from absorbing the baby Celestialsapien's power, turning him insane again. It's shown that Gwen still loves Kevin and is horrified when Ben suggests killing him. Kevin still loves Gwen as he didn't hit her in ''The Enemy of My Enemy, giving Gwen and Ben hope that Kevin's sanity can be restored. In Absolute Power: Part 1 In'' Absolute Power: Part 2'', with the help of Cooper, Kevin is restored to sanity and Gwen and Kevin share a kiss. Gallery GK1.jpg|Gwen and Kevin's first kiss GK2.jpg|Gwen supporting Kevin GK3.jpg|Kevin managing Gwen GK4.jpg|Gwen and Kevin going to dance GK5.jpg|Lost in each other's eyes GK6.jpg|Love is in the air GK7.jpg|Gwen and Kevin almost kiss GK8.jpg|Seeking comfort GK9.jpg|Romantic looks on a web GK10.jpg|Are you okay? GK11.jpg|Kevin enjoying Gwen's informative look GK12.jpg|I 'm an aunty! And they are so cute...... GK13.jpg|Prince Charming and Cinderella........... (an example) GK14.jpg|Thanks a lot! GK15.jpg|I've got roguish charm! GK16.jpg|What is gonna happen? GK17.jpg|Looks.....Looks>>>>>>...Looks! GK18.jpg|Gwen and Kevin dancing GK19.jpg|Victory kiss GK20.jpg|No time for jokes, Kevin! bentenson.jpg|Gwen and Kevin black.jpg|Are you okay, honey??? dear.jpg|Don't ever do that, dear! well.jpg|Don't cry, Kevin! I did not know you even had a heart!!!!!! Gwevin122.jpg Gwevin121.jpg Gwevin119.jpg Gwevin117.jpg Gwevin114.jpg Gwevin110.jpg Gwevin109.jpg Gwevin108.jpg Save The Last Dance.png Gwevin104.jpg Gwevin103.jpg Gwevin102.jpg Gwevin101.jpg Gwevin95.jpg Gwevin89.jpg Gwevin87.jpg Gwevin83.jpg Gwevin82.jpg Gwevin81.jpg Gwevin78.jpg Gwevin76.jpg Gwevin74.jpg Gwevin71.jpg Gwevin70.jpg Gwevin69.jpg GwevinReassuring.jpg Gwevin64.jpg Gwevin56.jpg Gwevin53.jpg GwevinKevin'sBigScore.jpg I like you most of the time.jpg Whyhaven'tyouaskmeout.jpg GwenKevin.jpg Roomscene10.jpg 400px-Andreas_Fault_-_Kevin,_Gwen,_Jetray.png 400px-Gwevin.jpg 400px-Love.jpg Gk40.jpg RedCar.png Gwevinkiss.JPG Gwevin2.jpg Perplexagwevin.jpg Gwen and Kevin's first kiss.jpg Gwevinkiss.JPG Picture 60h-1-.jpg Category:Couples Category:Heroes Category:Cleanup Category:Ben's Team Category:Honorary/Unoffical Plumbers